Dying Embers
by BitterSweetDestiny
Summary: When Lyra, a desparate Lark Draki, sings a song in private to bring her desired beaux closer to her, she ressurects two defunct draki, and creates chaos within the Pride.


**Author's Note: Hello , I'm here to probably give the **_**Firelight by Sophie Jordan**_** section a kick in the pants. I'm just here to say that these are my OCs and my babies and that I'm okay if you bash them around. I know they aren't the best in the world but I don't mean to brag but at least they're not Mary Sues. This story takes place in a pride up around the Great Smokey Mountains of Tennessee. (No I don't live there, but from the descriptions about mist and ghostly lights at night, I think this might be a good decision.) Also I've read **_**Vanished**_** and I love what happened to Tamra. Signed- **_**Eternally your Juliette**_

"Lyra, what are you staring at through the window?" Noelle asked accusingly, as her pale blue, nearly white eyes pierced like daggers into the back of her golden-haired sister's skull.

She gasped a bit at first, her coppery eyes' pupils became vertically slitted like a cat's. Lyra composed herself as she came up with an excuse from the top of her head," Oh nothing really, Noelle, I'm just well looking at the mist." She grinned sheepishly, hoping that the excuse would sell.

Noelle rolled her eyes at her older sister and walked away. Her white silvery hair was braided and it was held by a snowflake barrette. Grateful that the intruder had left her room, Lyra closed the door. Instantly a sand colored blob, that was the same height as Noelle, appeared. Lyra saw the shadow cast from the wall and muttered sarcastically," I hate having a visio-crypter as a younger sibling. They do not value privacy at all."

The younger draki replied smartly," At least I'm not stupid enough to actually believe the lie that you were looking at the mist." She smiled smugly as if to validate her point.

Lyra turned around and harshly spoke," Calypso, get out of my room. It's none of your business if I look at mist or whatever the heck I want!" The elder sister pushed the younger one out of her room. The blonde draki saw a girl of the same height and build as the other girls, only she had dark purple hair and bright violet eyes. The eldest daughter chided gently," Faye, you can not enter my room." She shut the door to her room.

Lyra thought that almost being 16 would give her some respect, however it couldn't be farther from the truth. In the past 15, nearly 16, years, she had learned many things: like working hard, younger sisters are annoying, her mother held the most power in the pride due to her lineage from Fire-breathing Draki, that Lyra herself was a Lark Draki, and that some descendants of draki blood would never manifest. For example, her former best friend Aden, despite being her senior by 2 years and coming from a family with nearly exceptional lineage, had never manifested. She stared out the window again and saw the teenaged boy with dark red hair work tirelessly in his mother's garden.

Lyra gazed at him longingly and prayed in vain that he would manifest soon in vain, multiple times before that day. So why would it have been any different than before? She quietly sang to herself," Ancestral dragons, I beg of you to please, please, let Aden manifest for I want to be with him."

BOROOM! Lightning struck right between Lyra's window and Aden.

Instantaneously, it began to rain, hail, and thunder at the same time and everyone was forced into their houses or the nearest shelter. Lyra blinked twice. Did she cause it? She'd heard of Lark Draki making others deaf from their powers, and occasionally cast a mild spell with their songs. But conjuring up a storm? It sounded farfetched to her and she dismissed it as mere coincidence. It would be a miracle, if Aden manifested at age 18.

Andrea was sitting on her porch as the lightning struck. Her dark brown hair, and olive-skin tone seemed to be brightened temporarily by the electricity. She could have sworn that she heard voices in the thunder that were speaking an unknown language to her. She stared at her friend Aden, with her hazel eyes. If it weren't for the one thing that they held in common, they would have never known each other that well; they were united by their inability to manifest into draki. She doubted very severely that she would never manifest, considering she was going to turn 18 within a few months, but sometimes she would dream of flying as a draki. Not just a generic type of draki, far from it. She envisioned herself as a powerful Onyx Draki, with black and deep purple scales and wings. It was not unheard of in the Pride for Onyx Draki to be female, even though it was unusual. Andrea headed into the house, when it started to hail. She headed to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, suddenly feeling tired and exhausted in an unexplainable way. Her own elder brother Blair, who was an Onyx, could tell what was happening. Was it the chanting within the thunder that triggered it? There was only one thing that could be known at the time; Andrea was manifesting.

Aden momentarily glanced at Lyra's window. He realized that he shouldn't be looking, but he could have sworn that sometimes his former friend watched him tend to his mother's garden. He could faintly hear a voice singing in his mind, but he brushed it aside when he realized that he didn't even understand the words to what the singer was reciting. Slowly the singly, became louder, until the lightning struck. He was in shock as he saw that it had hit the area between Lyra's family's house, Andrea's family's house, and finally his family's house. He seemed to notice it in slow motion, but the lightning cascaded off Lyra's roof, onto the ground besides Andrea's porch, and finally right by his feet. He ran into the house. His long dark red hair was wet from the rain and his eyes were their usual light brown. He could feel a heat source coming from within him. His mother hugged him gently but remarked," Are you sure you aren't getting a cold from being outside in the rain?" His hair and all of his body began to steam. What was happening to him?


End file.
